<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Love At First Sight by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513803">Blind Love At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tmnt rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Love At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night in NYC there was a masquerade ball going on and Clara who was blind didn't wear a mask. She wore sunglasses so people couldn't tell she was blind.<br/>Raph entered the ball in a tuxedo and a crimson mask trying to find any lady he could get with and take home afterwards.<br/>Leo was at the ball in a tuxedo and blue mask. He was there to get out of the lair and take back a girl. He spotted a girl with sunglasses on, he gently tapped her shoulder. “May I?”<br/>Sam was wearing a black and red dress, with a corset like top and back.<br/>Clara blushed behind her sunglasses and looked around.<br/>“Huh? Who's there?”<br/>Raph noticed a girl wearing red and black and smirked going up behind her and tapped her shoulder.<br/>“May I have this dance?”<br/>“Oh sorry. My name is Leonardo. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?”<br/>Sam turned and smirked at him. “Of course~”<br/>Clara blushed.<br/>“My name’s Clara and I don't dance because I'm blind.”<br/>Raph smirked and he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.<br/>“You're very beautiful.”<br/>“Oh I apologize. Well, would it be alright if I taught you?”<br/>“Well thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself~”<br/>Clara nodded and held out her hand for him to take.<br/>Raph smirked and put her hand in his gloved one and his other gloved hand on her hip and started waltzing with her.<br/>He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. He pulled her close. “Stand on my feet.”<br/>“You’re a very good dancer.”<br/>“But I don't wanna step on your feet!” Clara mumbled blushing looking away from him sadly.<br/>Raph smiled at her and swayed her back and forth.<br/>“Why thank you. You're a great dancer yourself and I'm Raph.”<br/>“Trust me, Clara. I want you to.”<br/>“Name’s Samantha, but call me Sam.”<br/>Clara nodded and put her feet on top of his.<br/>Raph dipped her as he pulled her back up and he kissed her cheek.<br/>He started to waltz, keeping a tight grip on her so she wouldn’t fall.<br/>Sam smiled, blushing underneath her red and black mask.<br/>Clara held onto his shoulders holding onto them tightly.<br/>Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips moving his head to her neck.<br/>“Let’s get out of here~”<br/>“Can you feel it?”<br/>Clara blushed.<br/>“Uh why? We just met.”<br/>Raph nodded as he waltzed with her some more then stopped and took her out of the ball.<br/>“Not that, silly. I mean us dancing” Leo said.<br/>Clara blushed and nodded as she started dancing with him.<br/>Raph then picked her up bridal style taking her back to the sewers.<br/>Leo held her closer. She was absolutely radiant.<br/>Sam wondered where exactly he was taking her.<br/>Clara blushed looking up into his masked eyes.<br/>Raph brought her to the lair and took her to his room.<br/>Leo smiled, though he wished she could see his smile.<br/>Sam looked at his room. It was nice.<br/>Clara danced along with him holding onto him tightly.<br/>Raph set her down on his bed and he went on top of her kissing her passionately.<br/>He could feel her heart beating as he held her close.<br/>Sam kissed back, eager to take his tux and her dress off.<br/>Clara then stopped dancing as she looked around blushing.<br/>“I did it! I was dancing!”<br/>Raph deepened the kiss as his gloved hands moved to her dress to take it off.<br/>“And you were an excellent dancer.” He kissed her cheek gently.<br/>Sam helped him remove the dress, as the back was complicated to undo.<br/>Clara blushed beet red and mumbled a thank you.<br/>Raph then saw her in her undergarments. He removed her bra and latched onto a nipple tweaking the other.<br/>Sam moaned, removing his jacket and shirt.<br/>Leo smiled. She was adorable when she blushed.<br/>Clara held onto him.<br/>Raph churred as he groped her boobs roughly and latched onto the other one stroking her hips with his gloved hands.<br/>Leo cautiously leaned in for a kiss on the lips.<br/>Sam moaned, her hands scrambling to remove his shirt.<br/>Clara moaned softly and kissed him back.<br/>Raph then went down making hickeys on her stomach their masks still on their faces.<br/>Leo kissed back, holding her close.<br/>Sam reached down and removed his mask, doing the same with her’s.<br/>Clara mewled into the kiss and gripped his shoulders.<br/>Raph then looked deeply into her eyes now that he could see her face.<br/>“You're beautiful baby.”<br/>“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in her ear.<br/>“Thank you...you’re handsome…”<br/>Clara blushed and nodded but couldn't really tell where she was going due to her being blind.<br/>Raph then pulled down her underwear and began sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.<br/>Leo went to the lair, and then to his room.<br/>Sam moaned and began to roll her hips.<br/>Clara gasped as she was suddenly picked up.<br/>Raph churred as he slipped his tongue into her folds.<br/>Once he reached his room, he gently set her on the bed.<br/>“Oh god Raph! Fuck!”<br/>Clara looked around wondering what Leo was gonna do next to her.<br/>Raph delved his tongue further into her pussy and stroked her labia.<br/>Leo sat next to her. “So tell me about yourself, Clara.”<br/>“Oh fucking hell Raph!” Her hands gripped his head, the intense pleasure surging through her.<br/>“Well I've been blind since birth and I love dogs and flowers. I like going for walks on the beach and I love to be romanced.”<br/>Raph lapped at her g spot licking her inner walls then took his tongue out of her.<br/>“So you’ve learned to adapt with your other four senses while being deprived of one?”<br/>Sam had to catch her breath.<br/>Clara nodded.<br/>“The senses that have heightened is my sense of hearing and my sense of smell.”<br/>Raph pulled down his pants and got on top of her positioning himself.<br/>“That’s incredible...if you want, I can teach you some techniques.”<br/>“Um..t-this is my first time…”<br/>Clara nodded and looked away from him blushing.<br/>“Don't worry sweetheart I'll be gentle,” Raph cooed as he easily slipped inside her.<br/>Hey I'm on sorry it’s ok<br/>“Here, I’ll show you.”<br/>She groaned as he slid in, his size rather large.<br/>Clara wondered what he was talking about.<br/>Raph groaned at how tight her walls were around his dick as he made small slow thrusts.<br/>He took her hands and stood her up, backing away a few feet. “Okay...can you sense where I am?”<br/>Sam relaxed a few thrusts, adjusting to his size.<br/>Clara sensed him using her hearing and her sense of smell and nodded.<br/>“You're a few feet away to my left.”<br/>Raph then increased his pace thrusting faster into her and deeper grunting.<br/>“Excellent.” He stepped closer, making sure to keep his steps quiet.<br/>“Oh fuck Raph!”<br/>Clara just smiled.<br/>“Now you're coming towards me.”<br/>“Ahh Sam!!” Raph groaned as he went faster and harder into her.<br/>“Good.” He was close enough to touch her. “Now, can you sense where my arm is?” He put out his arm.<br/>Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer.<br/>Clara nodded.<br/>“Yes your arm is behind me near my back.”<br/>Raph hit her g spot pounding into it roughly as he sank his teeth into her shoulder biting her.<br/>“Good. Now, when someone tries to grab you, you want to grab their arm.”<br/>Sam yelped in pleasure as he bit her shoulder.<br/>Clara nodded smiling at him.<br/>Raph groaned and came inside her pulling out as he lapped at the blood cleaning the wound.<br/>“When you grab it, kick where the kneecap is. They’ll let go and this gives you a chance to escape and they can’t run away or follow. Or pinch under the upper arm and they’ll let go as well.”<br/>Sam panted heavily, she came the same time he did.<br/>Clara nodded listening intently to him.<br/>Raph panted as he cuddled next to her wrapping his arms around her.<br/>Leo moved even closer.<br/>“That...was...incredible…”<br/>Clara heard him and blushed.<br/>Raph rubbed her hip and nodded.<br/>“It was fantastic for my first time too.”<br/>He was close to where his chest was against her back.<br/>“Tonight was your first time?”<br/>Clara whimpered a little and blushed a light shade of pink.<br/>“Wh-what're you doing?”<br/>Raph nodded smiling at her.<br/>“Yes it was my first time. I love you Sam.”<br/>“S-Sorry…” He stepped away.<br/>“I love you too, Raph.”<br/>“No Leo it's ok. I'm just embarrassed is all.”<br/>Raph nuzzled her neck smiling and churring happily.<br/>“Okay...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”<br/>Sam smiled happily, soon drifting off to sleep.<br/>“Leo where are we?”<br/>Raph closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.<br/>“We’re in my room..”<br/>Clara blushed beet red this time and stuttered, “r-really?”<br/>“Y-Yes…” Leo was now blushing as well.<br/>“Leo I get the feeling that you like me. Is this true?”<br/>“Yes…”<br/>“I like you too. Leo I want you to do stuff to me.”<br/>“R-Really?” He blushed crimson.<br/>Clara nodded smiling at him.<br/>“Okay..” He took her hand and led her to his bed.<br/>Clara laid down on his bed waiting for him.<br/>Leo crawled on top and kissed her gently.<br/>Clara moaned and kissed him back.<br/>He slowly and gently removed her dress, being careful not to rip it.<br/>Clara squeaked and gasped as she felt the cold air go through her skin.<br/>“Relax…” He set the dress to the side, removing his jacket and shirt. He then ran his hands up the sides of her body.<br/>Clara started to moan as her body shivered in pleasure.<br/>He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.<br/>Clara mewled and kissed him roughly.<br/>He began to kiss and nibble her neck.<br/>Clara moaned and laid down on his bed.<br/>He kissed down, placing nips and licks on her stomach.<br/>Clara mewled arching her back.<br/>He unbuckled his pants. “I’ll go slow, okay?”<br/>Clara nodded blushing as she waited.<br/>He slowly pushed in.<br/>Clara moaned arching her back.<br/>“Does it hurt?”<br/>Clara shook her head no blushing as she moaned.<br/>Leo thrusted slowly.<br/>“Pick up the pace sexy!” Clara moaned.<br/>“Gladly~” He said and thrusted faster.<br/>Clara scratched his shoulders moaning.<br/>Leo groaned and thrusted harder.<br/>Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.<br/>“You like that baby?” He asked as he went even faster.<br/>Clara whimpered in pleasure and nodded.<br/>“Good..” He was thrusting hard and fast, so close to the edge.<br/>Clara moaned softly and came all around him.<br/>Leo gave a couple more thrusts and came as well.<br/>Clara moaned then panted.<br/>He pulled out slowly, laying next to her and pulling her close.<br/>Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.<br/>Leo kissed her cheek before falling asleep as well.<br/>Sam woke the next morning, trying to remember last night.<br/>The next morning Clara woke up and remembered what happened last night.<br/>Raph woke up and smiled at her nuzzling her cheek and her neck churring.<br/>Leo woke as well. “Good morning”<br/>“Morning...did we have sex last night?”<br/>“Morning Leo.”<br/>Raph nodded.<br/>“Yes we did. Why?”<br/>“Sleep well?”<br/>“Just trying to make sure that’s what happened last night...damn it, I forgot extra clothes…”<br/>Clara nodded and kissed his cheek.<br/>“It's ok baby you can wear some of mine.”<br/>“Good. Hungry?”<br/>“Thanks. How’d you sleep?”<br/>“Yeah I am.”<br/>“I slept good. How about you baby?”<br/>“Good. I’ll go make some breakfast. Be right back.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>Clara nodded and just sat on his bed putting her dress back on.<br/>“Do you want some breakfast? And that’s great!” Raph said.<br/>Leo headed to the kitchen, coming back about half an hour later with some eggs and toast.<br/>“Definitely.”<br/>Clara started eating the food as she was starving.<br/>Raph nodded and came back with bacon and french toast.<br/>“Do you want to borrow any of my clothes?” He asked once she was done.<br/>Sam nearly scarfed it down, it was so delicious.<br/>Clara nodded and took off her dress.<br/>Raph smiled and took her empty plate and gave her a t shirt and shorts to wear.<br/>He gave her a shirt and some pants. “They may be a bit big, sorry about that..”<br/>She managed to get them on, despite the fact they were kind of big on her.<br/>Clara just put only the t shirt on and her underwear as the shirt was kind of long.<br/>Raph just smirked.<br/>“You look sexy in my clothes babe.”<br/>“You look good in my shirt”<br/>“Thanks..”<br/>Clara blushed and smiled at him.<br/>Raph nodded.<br/>“So what do you wanna do today? Do you wanna go home?”<br/>He put his pants back in the drawer. “So what do you want to do?”<br/>“Well I could run by and grab some clothes if I want to stay here for a few days, if it’s all right with you.”<br/>Clara thought for a second.<br/>“Wanna watch some tv?”<br/>Raph nodded smiling at her.<br/>“That’s perfectly ok!”<br/>“Sure.” He led her into the living room area of the lair, and turned on the tv.<br/>“I’ll be back in a half hour.” An hour passed and finally came back, but she was completely out of breath.<br/>Clara sat on the couch and was listening to the tv.<br/>Raph looked at her.<br/>“Wow are you ok? What took you so long?”<br/>Leo gently took her hand.<br/>“Got...chased...down…”<br/>Clara squeezed her hand in his.<br/>Raph was angry at that.<br/>“Where are they? They’ll be sorry they ever messed with my girl!”<br/>She was even more beautiful in the lair lighting.<br/>“I took...care of them...I...whew...beat the shit out...of them…”<br/>Clara cuddled against him then sat on his lap.<br/>Raph nodded but still looked worried.<br/>“Are you hurt anywhere? Are you ok?”<br/>He smiled and kissed the top of her head.<br/>“I’m...good...could use...water…”<br/>Clara giggled and stroked his biceps.<br/>Raph nodded and hurriedly got her a glass of water.<br/>Leo smirked.<br/>Sam set her bag on his bed.<br/>Clara nuzzled his neck.<br/>Raph gave her the glass of water.<br/>Leo grinned and ran his hands up her sides.<br/>“Thanks..” She took it and drank the water.<br/>Clara started to moan softly.<br/>Raph smiled and nodded at her.<br/>“You like that?”<br/>Sam handed him the empty glass. “Much better..”<br/>Clara nodded blushing.<br/>Raph took it and threw it in the kitchen sink.<br/>Leo grinned and kissed her deeply.<br/>Sam unpacked the clothes she brought, changing out of his pants, but leaving on his shirt.<br/>Clara moaned kissing him back.<br/>Raph walked over to her and smirked as he saw she was still wearing his t shirt.<br/>Leo ran his hands under his shirt and up her body.<br/>“Enjoying the view?~”<br/>Clara moaned softly.<br/>Raph smirked and nodded.<br/>Leo pulled away and began to kiss her neck.<br/>Sam grinned and bent down again, giving him a good view of her black lacey thong.<br/>Clara mewled shuddering in delight.<br/>Raph walked over to her and slapped her butt cheeks really hard.<br/>Leo grinned and gave her neck a small nip.<br/>Sam yelped and jumped up.<br/>Clara whimpered in pleasure rubbing his abs.<br/>Raph smirked as he groped her butt cheeks roughly.<br/>Leo’s body shuddered in pleasure.<br/>Sam bit her lip as his rough hands groped her ass.<br/>Clara rubbed his crotch.<br/>Raph then turned her around and kissed her lips passionately.<br/>Leo gasped and moaned softly.<br/>Sam kissed back hotly.<br/>Clara smirked and rubbed his biceps.<br/>Raph deepened the kiss licking her lips.<br/>Leo turned her so she was facing him.<br/>Sam opened her mouth more to grant him access.<br/>Clara just waited for something to happen.<br/>Raph slid his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her.<br/>Leo cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.<br/>Sam groaned as Raph french kissed her.<br/>Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.<br/>Raph wrestled with her tongue sucking on it.<br/>Leo ran his hands up under the shirt and began to thumb her nipples.<br/>Sam moaned as Raph sucked on her tongue. It was strangely erotic.<br/>Clara mewled into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders.<br/>Raph parted from her lips as he then latched his mouth onto her neck.<br/>Leo groaned, pinching and rolling her nipples as he moved to her neck.<br/>Sam moaned as she felt him kiss and bite her neck.<br/>Clara whimpered softly.<br/>“Ahh Leo!”<br/>Raph smirked then sucked hickeys into her neck.<br/>Leo grinned and ran his tongue up her neck.<br/>Sam gasped and moaned.<br/>Clara groaned softly.<br/>Raph then moved to her shoulders sucking on them.<br/>Leo yanked off the shirt and began to kiss down her collarbone.<br/>Sam groaned, her head rolling back.<br/>Clara moaned in pleasure as she shivered.<br/>Raph then took off her shirt latching onto a nipple sucking on it while kneading the other.<br/>Leo grinned and began to kiss and suck one nipple and rolled the other.<br/>Sam moaned. “Oh fuck Raph!”<br/>Clara mewled his name holding his head closer to her chest.<br/>Raph then switched nipples doing the same thing to the other one.<br/>Leo grinned gently biting the nipple.<br/>Sam moaned loudly, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t be too loud.<br/>Clara whimpered arching her back. They were still in the common area.<br/>Raph stopped sucking the nipple with a loud pop then sucked hickeys on her stomach.<br/>He moved downward, licking a trail down to her hips.<br/>Sam whimpered loudly.<br/>Clara moaned softly.<br/>Raph then began sucking on her clit rubbing her folds with his thumb.<br/>Leo grinned and removed her panties.<br/>Sam bucked her hips, moaning uncontrollably.<br/>Clara mewled again and blushed. She was now naked.<br/>Raph fingered her folds pumping two fingers in and out of her.<br/>Leo laid her down, spreading her legs open and licking up her cunt.<br/>Sam removed her hands to gasp for breath. His fingers were so thick.<br/>Clara arched her back her body shuddering in delight.<br/>Raph curled his fingers along her inner walls inside her.<br/>Leo grinned and thumbed her clit.<br/>Sam moaned, her thighs trembling.<br/>Clara whimpered again softly.<br/>Raph massaged her g spot.<br/>Leo removed his thumb and sucked her clit hard.<br/>Sam groaned. “Oh god!”<br/>Clara groaned and rubbed his scalp.<br/>Raph then took his fingers out and rammed his member into her.<br/>Leo groaned and slid his cock in slowly.<br/>Sam groaned and moaned as he slid in.<br/>Clara moaned softly arching her back.<br/>Raph then increased his pace and went deeper into her.<br/>Leo thrusted quickly.<br/>“Oh fuck Raph! That feels good!” Her fingers were scratching his shoulders.<br/>“Geez Leo! God you're so hot!” Clara moaned.<br/>Raph churred and growled as he slammed harder and faster into her.<br/>Leo picked up the tempo, his thrusts getting harder.<br/>Sam moaned as he fucked her senseless.<br/>Clara whimpered as she raked her nails across his shoulders.<br/>Raph growled again as he pounded into her core multiple times.<br/>Leo moaned and thrusted faster.<br/>Sam moaned loudly as he pounded into her.<br/>Clara moaned quietly as she reached her peak cumming all around him.<br/>Raph reached his high as he climaxed heavily into her shooting his seed into her.<br/>Leo gave a few more thrusts before he came as well.<br/>Sam came hard, her thighs quivering.<br/>Clara mewled then panted.<br/>Raph groaned then pulled out of her panting.<br/>Leo slid out, laying beside her.<br/>“That was...fantastic...whoo…”<br/>Clara cuddled against him but remembered his brothers could possibly see them.<br/>Raph smirked and nuzzled against her neck chirping.<br/>“Yes it was. I was there.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>